


Two Happy Boys

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Early Days, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: Tyler finds himself in need of some extra cash, and Josh kind of knows a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts), [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> this is for erin and grace and mars bc they're lovely.

"Crap...crap crap-shit!" Josh's eyebrows rose high into his soft brown curls as he entered the basement room of Tyler's. It's not often that Tyler would curse, if at all. Josh carefully knocked on the wall by the bottom of the stairs to catch Tyler's attention away from his laptop, his tired eyes crinkling upon the sight of his friend.

"Dude, what's up?" Josh asked as he carefully came over towards Tyler who was still now back at glaring at this laptop.

"The venue that we'd booked for next week just dropped us, and that money was going to a new amp since we've been borrowing one from the church for a few shows. I don't think Travis is gonna let us keep it when he goes on tour." 

"Oh, dang....that does suck, if I wasn't broke I'd help..." 

"D'you think they'd let us do a carwash or a bake sale or something?"

"You'd spend more money on that than you'd make back." Tyler huffed, knowing Josh was right as he sat down on the edge of Tyler's bed. The room was well lit for being mostly underground, Josh knew that the lights barely ever got turned off unless the lighting bill got too high. Josh also knew a way for Tyler to make some more money, and fast, but he didn't know that it was worth bringing it up to him.

"I've got to think of something man, I've been splitting packs of ramen in two to save money, and I don't remember the last time we actually got paid for a show and my parents sure as heck aren't going to loan me anything else, mom's already been talking about me going back to college...."

Tyler sounded dejected and Josh opened his mouth to speak and then stopped himself, and then sighed before mumbling, "I might know a way to get you some money okay....but, it's uh, weird."

Tyler swiveled around in his chair and looked at Josh, leaning back on his arms that were braced behind his head. Josh blushed.

"Okay, so before I got hired on at Guitar Center and after I'd been fired from that job I had on the cruise ship I was in need of rent money and like, a friend of mine knows a guy who used to-who makes movies and he pays you on the set the day of and it's just-"

"Movies? Like-"

"Like uh...for pornhub...."Josh can't look away from the small piece of skin that's frayed away from the rest of his thumb that he was bititng on earlier and the silence in the room was starting to get to him.

"Oh...like-wait you?" Josh finally looked up to find Tyler more curious than disgusted.

"Uhm...like, not with anyone, just....I did some stuff on camera and they gave me 400 bucks and they didn't' even film my face."

"Yeah but you like...jerked off, on camera?" Tyler said and it was so matter of fact that Josh could only blush and nod, the subject of sex or girls or porn had never really surfaced in the past few months he and Tyler had been getting to know each other and it wasn't something he was sure he felt comfortable talking about to even his closer friends. When he'd gone to do it he'd been in debt and desperate, and now it seems ridiculous to even consider.

"Okay...do you still have that guys number?" Josh looked up shocked, Tyler was thumbing through his own phone and texting someone as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I-yeah-dude are you sure? It was weird and-"

"I'm weird."

"Not like that though..." 

Tyler shrugged. "If you don't want me to do it I won't then, but...." Tyler grimaced down at his phone, "Chris says the van has a flat and we're flat broke."

Josh pulled out his phone and found the old contact and gave it to Tyler who programmed it in and then set his phone down asking if Josh wanted to play video games instead of furthering the subject, and for this Josh was grateful.

____________________

1 new text: Tyler 'hey man can i call u?'

Josh tapped out a quick reply and within seconds the phone was vibrating, "Hey, did I catch you at a bad time I can call back later?"

"No, you're fine i'm on break and I said you could call what's up?"

"Okay so....this guy won't meet up with me without you there, says he can't trust me?"

"What guy?"

"The y'know...the guy you gave me the number for." 

Then it clicked and all Josh could say was, "Oh..."

"Yeah, are you free next Saturday?"

"Like tomorrow or?"

"Yeah, that's one...jeez it's already Friday? Anyways, yeah can you take me to this guy?"

Josh nodded slowly before finally blurting, "Oh yeah of-of course."

"Thanks, I owe you, see you around noon tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure."

Tyler said something along the lines of a goodbye but Josh's ears were ringing.  
_________________

Other than Tyler messing with his radio, the ride across town the following afternoon was quiet and Josh's knuckles were giving his steering wheel a death grip. He wasn't sure why he was the nervous one, it was Tyler who had to get naked and hard and- The point was, it wasn't Josh, right?

Josh parked easy enough and lead Tyler inside, it was a normal looking office building outside, but inside Josh knew that in meeting room 4A there was a couch and a bed and lots of camera equipment and various other items that could be of use. 

Tyler knocked on the door softly and for a moment Josh was sure they'd had the wrong place, but just as he turned to leave, Tyler's hand enclosed his wrist and he knocked harder, this time getting someone to come open the door.

"You must be Tyler! Oh, and Josh! What a surprise, come in come in, have a seat, we're just testing some lighting. The guy, who Josh thinks is named Darrius gestures to the couch in the corner where Tyler drags him to sit.

"Why is he surprised to see me? I thought you sai-"

"I lied okay. I'm sorry." Josh finally glanced at Tyler who was staring at the floor, his fingers on Josh's wrist mirroring that of Josh's on his wheel mere minutes ago. "I'm scared I just...I needed...help?"

Josh could feel a small tremor move through Tyler's arm into his own.

"You don't have to do this Tyler, no one is going to force you to-"

"I have to okay. I-I couldn't even get my car to start last night, Josh everything is falling apart, my car, my band, my life...all because I can't afford anything."

Tyler finally pulled his hand away and Josh was quick to grab it back, linking their fingers haphazardly. He didn't know what else to say, once Tyler had his mind set on something he was going to do it no matter what, Josh knew this. All he could do was be there and support him as usual.

"Okay, so since you've never done this before we thought we'd just film a little interview and get you comfortable being on camera before we do anything else, that sound good?" Darrius asked, another guy came over and started to adjust the angle of the camera that was facing them on the couch and Tyler nodded, Josh probably was the only one who noticed the thick swallow that undulated his adam's apple as he tried to keep calm.

Josh moved to stand up and get out of frame as the red light lit up on the camera, but Tyler's grip was back and he found himself going nowhere.

"Alright so, just tell us your name, where you're from, that sort of thing, we're just testing some lighting on your skintone..."

"I'm uh...Tyler and I'm from Ohio...."

Darrius looked away from the guy behind the camera and nodded, smiling as he gestured to Josh.

"Oh uh...and this is my fren Josh."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"About what, 5 months now?" Tyler asked, looking directly at a frozen Josh who began to melt as he saw the soft smile in Tyler's face.

"6 months next week actually..." Tyler giggled and Josh felt himself relax a little more, Tyler was always a ham for a camera lens anyhow.

"6 months? That's longer than my last relationship, " The directer laughed softly and shifted a light more towards Josh who blinked as he asked, "So, have you two ever fucked?"

"What?" Josh blurted.

"No! What?" Tyler mimicked, his fingernails almost digging into Josh's knuckles.

Darrius laughed again, "I'm just saying, two cute young guys like you and you've never screwed? Not even a kiss?"

Josh numbly shook his head as his mind's eye showed him various mental pictures of Tyler's soft full lips.

"Never no..." Tyler replied for them.

Darrius 'hmm'ed and looked back at them, "Maybe you should....might be fun, and I'm willing to pay you both for a little one on one action, twinks are selling like hotcakes right now."

Josh felt his mouth going dry as he looked at Tyler, almost surprised to find him staring back, "Double the money...you could-"

"Josh, no that's...you don't have to-"

"But I could, and then you'd..." Josh trailed off, just looking back at Tyler before turning towards the director, "So just like....kiss and stuff?"

"Yeah...and stuff..." Darrius giggled evilly realising he'd hooked them both in.

"Okay." Josh confirmed and he looked back to Tyler for reassurance, finding an unreadable expression on his friend's face, but a firm hand squeezing his own softly.

"Feel free to start anytime.....of course time is money and I've got another shoot in about 30 minutes." 

Josh felt himself moving forward, eyes closed as his lips searched for another pair, meeting them with a small gasp before they pressed back softly, shyly. Behind his eyelids Josh noted the light was moved again, but he didn't really care because Tyler's lips weren't as soft as they looked, bitten raw by the cold ohio winter and his own anxiety but Josh found himself enjoying it all the same. 

Tyler pulled his hand away, leaving Josh's cold and empty in his lap as Tyler carefully slid the same hand into Josh's hair, fingers catching on the curls as they slid against his scalp and Tyler mumbled a small apology but Josh couldn't stop the smile and the reassuring 'it's okay' that fell from his lips onto Tyler's as they pressed back together.

Josh was aching to taste those chapped lips after a few more pecks and found his tongue sliding out to meet Tyler's own as though he had the same idea that caused them to pull away giggling.

"Dude that was so sweet, we're so in sync."

Josh let his giggles die down before diving back in for another kiss, less awkward as their tongue slide along one another's, tasting of saliva and the mint gum that Josh had been chewing. After air became a necessity they pulled apart again, flushing and smiling and Josh wasn't sure why.

"Feel free to keep going and lose the shirts...."

Tyler's smile faltered as the realization of what was happening came back to him.

"We don't have to Tyler, we can stop or I can leave-" Josh mumbled, so only Tyler could hear but he was interrupted as Tyler's shirt was slid up and off and tossed aside, the church camp's summer counselor of '09 laying crumpled on the floor of the room. Tyler leaned back in, kissing Josh softly as his hand snuck underneath the hem of his shirt and tugged before he pulled away and Josh got the idea, slowly sliding out of his own shirt, letting it start a pile with Tyler's

Tyler had scooted closer, his warm sin pressing against Josh's own in the chilly air as he pulled him back in for a kiss. Josh began to lose himself again, letting his hands slide up into Tyler's fluffy hair and down along the soft tan planes of his shoulder and his back, stopping as the swell just above the hem of his jeans, fingers itching. Josh felt like there was something trying to claw out of his stomach or his chest. He'd never really thought about Tyler like this, yet here he was half naked and making out with him and it felt...right.

Darrius said something to Tyler that he didn't catch and the next second he felt Tyler's fingers on his thigh, burning a path up towards his zipper and Josh realised what was happening. 

There's no money without the money shot. Josh pulled away quickly and looked directly at the director, "Uhm sorry uh, what exactly do you want us to do because...I'm...I'm not gay and neither is Tyler so..."

"Just have fun, jerk off together if you want, but don't lie about being gay, there's no need here."

Josh opened his mouth to protest but then Tyler's mouth was on his neck, sucking softly and Josh let his head roll to the side, holding back a moan as he mouthed up along to his ear and whispered, 'Sorry, I've never done that before and it looked fun.'

The only reaction Josh could give was a soft laugh before pressing his mouth against Tyler's again and Tyler began pulling him down, the kiss breaking as they shifted to let Tyler lay back, Josh between his legs, and Josh realises he'd fallen asleep watching a movie with Tyler like this once, but that's all he gets to think before Tyler's hips are pushing up and pulling a groan from their lips. 

Tyler's hard and Josh can feel it, can feel himself hard as well, and his eyes are wide at this realisation, Tyler just smirked up at him in response and rolled his hips again, trying to get Josh to catch on. 

Josh began pressing his own hips back down, slow, making sure his cock was dragging along Tyler's each time. This went on for a few minutes and Josh could honestly do it forever with the small gasps coming from Tyler and the way his head rolled back, exposing his neck for Josh to return the favor of licking and biting.

But then Tyler's fingers were unbuttoning his own jeans and reaching up for Josh's. Josh tried to ignore the other two people in the room and his self consciousness as he shimmied them off before letting Tyler do the same, kicking their shoes off in the process. Josh looked behind himself at the jeans pressed against the arm of the couch he was previously sitting against and then back to Tyler was biting his swollen lip and staring at Josh with the same expression he'd seen earlier that he couldn't figure out and in the interim of thought Josh hadn't notice Tyler push up on his elbows until he felt soft wet kisses along his ribs and his stomach, his hands automatically coming up to weave into Tyler's hair again, making it stick out at odd angles.

Tyler couldn't get any lower than his belly button in this position but he didn't seem to care as he continued to suck a hickey just to the side of it, one of his hands was on Josh's thigh, sliding slow, up up up up up until it was underneath the leg of his boxers. Josh bit his lip to stifle a moan as Tyler's thumb slid along his balls, just hidden underneath the dark blue fabric.

Finally Tyler pulled back and moved his fingers to curl under the waistband slowly, his eyes locked on Josh's asking for permission and Josh finally reached down and helped slide his underwear down, maneuvering to kick them towards their pants.

Josh was flushed, he hadn't even trimmed in a few weeks, hadn't had a reason to, yet here he suddenly was in all his glory, but Tyler didn't even blink as he wrapped a dry hand around the base of his cock and tugged up slowly, causing Josh's mouth to fall open and his eyes to slip shut at the feeling. Josh had only had a handful (pun intended) of handjobs before, but this was different. The girls had been too soft, to careful, Tyler's fingers were almost as tight as his had been wrapped around himself as Josh had anxiously sat on this same couch.

Josh almost whined as Tyler let go, but then Tyler was nudging him to move a bit as he slid his own underwear off. Tyler was smaller than him, a little thicker near the middle and Josh realised that maybe staring at your friend's dick was weird so he instead reached out and took it in his hand, feeling the smooth skin, the weight of it against his palm as his fingers closed, eliciting a soft sigh from Tyler before his hand moved back to Josh's.

Tyler watched through heavily lidded eyes, watched the dark pink tip of Tyler's cock dissapear and reappear between his fingers, watching the way Tyler would squirm of tighten his grip as Josh twisted his wrist. He was in awe of the soft gasps and little whines Tyler let loose as he sped up, spreading precum with his thumb. He was so caught up that it caught him off guard when Tyler's fingers wrapped back around his wrist and forced him to speed up just slightly and then Tyler was crying out, thick rivulets of cum shooting up and onto Tyler's stomach and running down Josh's knuckles as he continued to stroke until the same hand that spurned him on was tugging his hand away.

"That was...you wanna?" Tyler mumbled, an arm slung over his head as he calmed his breathing and Josh nodded without thinking as Tyler wiped at the mess on his stomach before sliding his hand back around Josh, and now it was wet.

Josh moaned louder than he had before and felt the blush creep along his neck and chest as Tyler giggled up at him, his grip still tight and hot and slick and Josh began to fuck up into it, staring down at tyler, still in awe as his orgasm pushed through him, muscles spasming as he decorated Tyler with his own mess.

His breathing was still coming down as he surged forward and pressed his lips against Tyler's again, trying to convey the feelings that were mixing inside him to the soft boy below him.

"Aaaand cut, perfect!" Darrius was clapping as the other guy grabbed a few towels and offered them up. They cleaned off quickly, Josh mumbling sorry over and over as Tyler kept finding more cum on himself.

A few minutes later and they were back in their clothing, albeit stickier, and Josh couldn't help but stare at the angles Tyler's hair had taken and not think about how he had done that.

"Good job boys, feel free to come back by anytime, I'd love to see some penetration." Darrius proffered as he handed over a couple of thin stacks of $100s. 

Tyler flushed, quickly shoving the cash inside his jeans as he pulled his phone out, checking the time.

"Dude, here." Josh said, offering Tyler his cut. 

"No way, I did it for twenty one pilots, you're not even in the band-"

"Consider it an investment for when I am." Josh offered and shoved the money into Tyler hand.

The other guy was reviewing some of the footage and stopped, looking up to Tyler.

"Did you say twenty one pilots?"

"Uh yeah, it's my band-"

"Oh man, I knew I knew you from somewhere! You played at the Blue Note about two months ago?"

"Tyler nodded and Josh could feel the anxiety drifting towards him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anymore, this stuff is pretty confidential, I'm editing out the interview parts now and mostly got angles that don't show your faces....My name's Mark by the way."

"Oh hi...Mark." Tyler said, not sure what else to say.

"Anyway, your band was pretty great, you're quite the performer and I'd love to film you again sometime-"

"Oh uh, I think this was a one time deal-" Josh cut in.

"Oh no, I mean, this is my side gig too y'know? I really just want to be a filmmaker and I'd like to shoot you guys live or make a video or something....if you want?"

"That'd be sick actually." Tyler amended.

They exchanged numbers and left, the drive back almost as quiet as the drive there.  
________________

Back in the sanctuary of Tyler's room he counted the money and stuffed it into a tin he'd kept hidden in his dresser before plopping down next to Josh.

"So that was-"

"Yeah..."

"But now I can get my car fixed and probably have enough for the amp...."

"Tyler-"

"Josh-" They both started at the same time and it lead to a fit of giggles before Tyler continued.

"Thanks...for y'know..." Josh wasn't sure what for really, the opportunity, the ride there, the extra money, the orgasm....he just nodded.

Josh wasn't sure what else to say, he knew they'd have to confront this all eventually, but then Tyler's fingers found his own and slotted them together, giving a soft squeeze, and Josh felt like that was enough.  
__________

A few week later Josh got an email from Tyler and all it had was a link to pornhub with the title Two Happy Boys. Josh just smiled and bookmarked it for later.

**Author's Note:**

> this was edited really quickly sorry for any errors
> 
> message me on tumblr @j-shler and talk dirty to me (or just comment below)


End file.
